


That 'hole' in the wall fic

by ScalesQuill



Series: Faulty Glitches [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minecraft, Name-Calling, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalesQuill/pseuds/ScalesQuill
Summary: Dream and George have been playing on a singleplayer world. some stupid bugs have been going on and this time george got stuck in a wall because of a dumb glitch. He asks Dream to come get him out, but dream has some other plans...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Faulty Glitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116275
Comments: 16
Kudos: 514





	That 'hole' in the wall fic

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of gays don’t use spit as lube for anal sex it’s just in this Fic so don’t question the logic.  
> I want to quickly state that I have the utmost respect for the Dream Team and they have stated that they are fine with these kinds of fics and that they do not care. If this changes I will trash everything immediately.  
> Anygays enjoy.

“Dream…”

“What’s up Georgie?” Sounded through George’s earpiece. They were busy trying out a new code for a new video idea Dream came up with and George had given Dream an ear piece too so they could stay connected as they explored the world for potential bugs.

George huffed at the nickname. “I’m stuck.”

“What do you mean you're stuck?”

“It means that _I'm stuck_ Dream.”

“You want mwe to cwome gwet you out?” Dream said in a mocking baby voice.

“Shut up, I'm really am stuck you know.” And as if to emphasis his words George tried to break the sand he was buried under. “I can't break it at all it’s as if I’m glitched.”

“All right, All right.” Dream chuckled at George's whiny tone. “I’m coming, I have your location.”

George grunted and kicked his feet against the sand, the position he got stuck in was… odd, to say the least. The stupid sand fell on him when he tried to dig up and out of the cave. Now his lower half hung outside the blocks of sand and his waist was completely buried. His shoulders and above were free but at the cost of having a stone wall shoved in his face.

“Are you nearly here yet?” George said impatiently.

Dream didn’t answer.

“Dream?... You know I'm underground - right?” George stated and kicked his feet again, immediately he felt a hand grip one of his calves to keep it still.

“Don’t move George.”

George froze at the commanding voice, it sounded so different from his usual voice, rougher and more out of breath.

Dream’s hand lowered the leg to the ground, and he slid it up George’s thigh. “You’re really stuck in there aren’t you?” He said.

George’s jaw clenched, and he swallowed at the strange way Dream had said it. “Y-yes I really am, the stupid code messed up the falling of sand and- and now - I can’t dig, it’s as if I am in permanent lockdown mode or something – _hah_ -.

George’s voice cracked multiple times while he spoke and he couldn’t _focus_ , as Dream’s thumb had been rubbing slow circles on his thigh that just barely didn’t touch his balls. George's ass twitched involuntarily.

Dream hummed, more at the sight than at George's explanation. And his other hand slowly traced a finger from George's calf up to his thigh and he rested it on George's ass.

“Dream – what are you-.” George choked out and swallowed again, George admitted that he could’ve kicked Dream off by now, yet he hadn’t. Why not?

Dream said nothing though, and just rubbed his thumb more. He lightly squeezed George's cheek with his other hand and George gave out a soft involuntary moan.

“What’s this Georgie?” Dream said in an amused voice. “I've just been looking for the safest way to _release_ you. But you’re enjoying being touched, aren’t you?” Dream squeezed his hand again and he bit his lip at the sight of how the soft flesh dipped under his fingers.

George moaned again and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the sounds he was making by just being touched a little. And by his best friend no less.

“Hmm? You are, aren’t you? You like being touched like this George?” Dream’s voice was low, and George’s whole body shuddered at it. He heard Dream take in a sharp breath as George’s ass shook slightly because of it.

The hand that had rubbed circles disappeared for a moment and reappeared again just above his tailbone, it made George jump slightly. The hand didn’t budge though, and this time instead of his balls the thumb almost touched George's asshole, George shifted his hips. He didn’t know if it was to move away or to make Dream touch him more.

George could hear the devilish smirk in Dream's low chuckle. But instead of complying he moved his hand to George's other cheek and squeezed both of them _hard_.

George’s covered mouth whined out Dream's name and he immediately flushed red.

Something in Dream snapped at the sound of the slutty moan, he started squeezing harder every time he got another reaction out of George and softly slapped his ass multiple times to see it bounce.

George bit his lip and desperately tried to keep the sounds in.

Dream growled. “Don’t you dare try to stifle those cute slutty sounds of yours.” And he swiftly unbuckled George's belt and pulled down his jeans. George's half-hard dick twitched from the sudden cold air.

George didn’t obey though, even when his underwear was pulled taught, so his bare ass was visible and high up in the air, yet his crotch was still covered. He arced into Dream's hands at every squeeze. Dream gave one particular hard slap and it jiggled; George moaned loudly.

“There you go… “ Dream murmured, “Good boy… Who knew you had a spanking kink, huh Georgie?” Dream bit on the soft round flesh and it made George's eyelashes flutter. “Or should I call you _slut._ ” And he gave another hard slap. Both Dream and George groaned at the same time. Dream repeated it a couple more times and he relished at the sound of skin-on-skin, he softly rubbed the red skin to soothe it.

“D-Dream – please!”

“Please what?” Dream moved his thumbs under the underwear just on the edges of his hole and spread the cheeks, the blue boxers didn’t leave anything to the imagination. “Tell me what you want baby.” Dream asked, with a hint of nervousness, suddenly worried if he perhaps misread the signals that George wanted this.

“Ngh please t-touch me there.” George groaned.

There it was.

“Here?” Dream smirked, and he hooked his finger around the underwear to pull it away, he leaned his head down and licked one long stripe up George's rim.

George moaned loudly and thudded his head back against the sand, eyes wide and mouth open in pleasure.

“Do that again holy shit.” He said breathlessly, and Dream complied, he buried his face in George's ass, all the while sucking and licking and making obscene wet slurping sounds that echoed throughout the cave.

George's legs trembled and his dick was now fully hard leaking pre-cum on the floor.

After a little while he felt something hard prod at his hole and before he could register what was happening, one of Dream’s fingers entered.

George clenched around the digit and groaned uncomfortably.

Dream rubbed his ass soothingly and George relaxed a little so Dream was able to push it in more. Slowly he reached the knuckle and started thrusting in and out. Once Dream was more confident to not hurt the boy, did he add another finger and spat on George's hole to make it go in a little smoother. He reached around and with his other hand he started tugging at George's dick.

“Dream please, _faster_.” George said, he tried to thrust into Dream's fist more, because the achingly slow pace Dream was setting compared to his fingers was unbearable.

“Patience _slut_ , otherwise it'll hurt you.”

“I don’t care, I want you – I want you _inside_.”

George knew Dream was big, he'd been pinned down so many times during manhunts and felt that flaccid dick rub against him enough times to know Dream had to be massive when he’s hard. He had certainly jerked off enough times to that thought.

But he couldn’t wait any longer. So, he squirmed his hips against Dream's fingers in rebellion, he didn’t care about what he must've looked like. He only stopped when Dream gave a flustered grunt and pulled his fingers out.

George’s heart thundered in his chest when he heard a zipper being pulled down and rustles of clothes a second later. So as soon as he felt something tap lightly against his rim George couldn’t help but stick his ass out more, so eager to be filled.

Dream almost rammed his cock in right then and there when he saw the pretty little slut spread his feet more and present his ass for him to fuck. But he held himself back with great effort, instead he rubbed the tip of his dick against George's now soft and pliable hole. It made George whimper and Dream gripped one cheek and spread it. He pushed the tip of his dick in ever so slightly and he looked down at the trembling thighs and bit his lip.

George was sucking him in, and as Dream pushed in the whole head, he doubled over from the tight wet warmth that enveloped him. He couldn’t help but push in another inch. George gave out a sharp gasp and Dream immediately stilled his hips.

“No-“ George said in a broken moan. “Please keep going it feels good.” George emphasized his words with small shake of his hips.

Dream's resolve was borderline to snap, George was so fucking hot. His hole felt amazing, and it parted around his dick as he pulled out slightly and pushed back in another inch. Dream repeated this process until he was fully sheathed inside of his best friend.

George was sobbing out cries of pleasure the whole time and his breath hitched as he felt Dream's dick twitch.

Dream gripped George's ass and spread them, he slowly pulled out and saw George's hole pucker and tighten around his dick to suck him inside. It did things to him. His stomach flipped and he thrusted back in mercilessly. Setting a relentless pace as George's hole swallowed it back in greedily every time.

“Your hole is so slutty George – _fuck_ –“ Dream threw his head back in pleasure for a moment before fixing his eyes back on his cock. “You’re so _tight_ and you keep pulling me in, you really like being fucked that much? You like getting fucked by my big dick George?” He snapped his hips sharply again as he rambled on. “You like getting fucked by your _best friend_? - _ah_ – Fuck, I love your wet hole George, you don’t know but the sight of you greedily sucking me back in is turning me on so much.”

“D-Dream – _fuck_ – please, oh my god _please please please_.” George started on a seemingly endless mantra of ‘Dream’, moans and ‘fuck me’. Dream eagerly complied and with every thrust he came closer to orgasm.

Quickly he wrapped his hand around George's dick and pounded into his prostate. George's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he clenched his teeth as he came from the combined pleasure.

Dream’s eyes fluttered shut as George clenched around him and he gave a couple final thrusts before he grabbed George's hips, pulled him flush against his dick and emptied himself deep inside of the boy.

Dream gently pulled out and George's legs fell limply against the block of sand. Dream admired the sight of his cum leaking out of the red puffy hole and down George's legs for a little bit before he put himself back in his pants and grabbed his shovel and dug away the sand.

George pushed himself up on his hands and stretched his back, he looked over his shoulder and suddenly there were a pair of arms around him that hoisted him up bridal style.

Neither of them said anything as Dream carried George down to the river to wash them both.

Dream had just finished washing George's legs with a damp cloth and started on George's drool covered face when George spoke up:

“Dream.” He said, and as soon as Dream looked up at his eyes George had kissed him.

Dream was taken aback but immediately kissed back. Their mouths moved together, and their tongues pressed against each other’s. George pulled back with a gasp and Dream tried to chase his lips for another kiss, but George stopped him and smirked. “I had ender pearls by the way.”

Dream blinked dumbly at him as George's words registered in his mind.

“I love you Dream,” George said and kissed the stunned boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed?  
> (maybe even a comment to tell me what you liked about it? I know it might be weird but there is an anonymous mode for a reason hehe.)


End file.
